Sufrir Para Vivir
by alo-star
Summary: Su vida cambio por completo, no pensó que viviría lo que vivió, ¿Dónde quedaba el amor? ¿la esperanza? Los sueños...¿Es cierto eso de que el dolor nos ayuda a superarnos? ¿A madurar y Enriquecernos?... A veces para mejorar nuestras vidas necesitamos Sufrir… Para Vivir


_**Sufrir… Para Vivir**_

* * *

 _Gracias a Emperatriz Cullen y a Mary1996z6 por ayudarme con esta historia, y ayudarme con mis locuras._

* * *

.

.

.

Caminaba por el parque mientras me envolvía con mis propios brazos, el frío que me envolvía no se comparaba con nada a como mi corazón se sentía en estos momentos, sentía las lágrimas caer por mi rostro y eso no era bueno, menos cuando las lágrimas no son por causas buenas.

Mi nombre es Isabella Cullen—Por el momento— tengo 28 años, me había casado con el que parecía ser, el hombre de mi vida, Edward Cullen, cuando tenía 23 años, tenía poco tiempo de terminar la carrera y el me pidió con esos ojos verdes cuyo brillo especial que me hacían revolver mis entrañas, me había pedido matrimonio.

Creía que mi matrimonio iba bien, creía que éramos felices, claro, con los problemas de cualquier matrimonio pero, Dios que ciega fui, aquello nunca lo vi venir. O eso creía.

Llegue a la que fue nuestra casa por tanto tiempo, mi estomago empezó a revolverse ante la idea de tener que enfrentarlo aunque sea por ultima vez

Su auto estaba estacionada en la entrada.

Tome aire y entre a lo que fue mi hogar, nuestro refugio, nuestros sueños, aunque creo que eran solo míos, el solo fue una fachada y yo una simple tonta.

Creía que junto a él iba a terminar como los matrimonios de los viejitos, esos que ves en los parques tan tiernos, donde se veían que habían tenido que pasar por mucho pero su amor había llegado a ser más fuerte que todos. Siempre había querido algo así, ¿Quién no?, compartir el resto de tu vida con el hombre de tus sueños que al igual que tu te amaba sin distinción y haría cualquier cosa por el, solo por verlo cada día en las mañanas acostado en la misma cama y lo primero que quieres ver al abrir los ojos, es su rostro mirándote con profundo amor y ese brillo especial que tanto adoras.

Eh llegado a pensar, que tal vez solo jugó conmigo, jugó con todo y tal vez, pienso, que todo fue para llevarme a la cama aunque aquello de llevarme al altar y prometer todo lo que prometió parecer ser aun una incógnita.

Me detuve en la sala de estar donde había un cuadro enorme a mi parecer pero él me lo había regalado. Trague saliva para evitar que mis lagrimas cayeran de repente al reconocer lo que era, era del día en el que me pidió matrimonio, nuestra noche especial como solía decir, al presentar el cuadro a nuestras visitas. Me acerque a él y acerque la mano, nos veíamos tan felices, tan jóvenes, a pesar de nuestra madurez aun no habíamos llegado a entender que para el matrimonio no era necesario solo amor, que era mucho más.

Creíamos que el mundo y la vida estarían a nuestros pies y a nuestra disposición, dejé escapar una risa ante aquellos pensamientos tan idealistas.

 _¡Dios que tonta fui!_

El tiempo nos quitó la máscara que teníamos en nuestros ojos al momento de casarnos y creer que la vida solo se trataría de nosotros dos.

Oí un ruido a mis espaldas y me voltee, era el bajando las escaleras con una maleta en mano, cuando termino de bajar las escaleras vio que estaba ahí de manera sorprendida, no me esperaba.

—Vendré después por las demás cosas —dijo secamente, vi cómo se pasó la mano por el pelo una manía nerviosa que siempre había tenido, yo seguí callada solamente viendo la maleta que ahora reposaba en el suelo.

Se dio media vuelta para irse al ver que de mi boca no salía nada mas. Me miro con una especie de melancolía, solo por un segundo pero lo hizo y eso me extraño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? —no pude evitar preguntar aquello, como tampoco pude evitar lo roto que sonó mi voz.

Me miro con una expresión que en la vida pensé que le iba a ver, claro, así como nunca pensé en estar en esta situación, se veía tan roto.

—No lo sé, solo paso —bufe ante su comentario pero el lo paso por alto— Una noche que estaba de guardia, se me acerco y… y tu habías estado tan distante y seca conmigo, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando contigo, con nuestro matrimonio y ella, ella estuvo ahí para mí cuando tú n…

—No digas que "cuando yo no" porque yo siempre estuve para ti, en las buenas y en las malas —casi grite ante lo que me había dicho, casi no lo podía creer— yo seguí mis votos Edward. No digas que fue mi culpa por qué no lo fué—sentí mis mejillas ponerse rojas por el intenso enojo que sentía—esto es de ya mucho antes ¿crees que no te notaba?, tú —lo señale con el dedo indice— eras el que estaba distante, no querías ni tocarme, parecía que mi sola presencia te molesta, ¿Que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué te rogara?

—Me dejaste solo- Dijo tontamente, a este punto mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir, enserio que no podía creerlo, a pesar de haber pasado lo que pasé lo que el sigue haciendo aun me sorprende.

Me las quite bruscamente.

—¿Te deje solo? Fantástico—bajando los hombros— culpándome de todo. Intente que nuestro matrimonio funcionara. Que hay de todas las noches en la que me quedaba esperándote con la cena hecha, ¿que hay de todas las salidas que planee? pero tú estabas demasiado ocupado como para hacer un poco de espacio a tu esposa, claro pero a tu...

—No insultes a Tanya

Me reí amargamente, la defendía como alguna vez creí que lo hacía conmigo. Dios santo pero que equivocada estaba.

—Lo único que haces es culparme del fracaso de nuestro matrimonio, es culpa de los dos, no te lo dejo a ti porque estoy consciente que se necesitaron de ti y de mí para este fracaso. Pero también ten en cuenta que a las primeras de cambio no fui yo la que se fue con la primera persona que se le paso por el frente, te fui fiel, estúpida de mí.

Por un momento la tensión del silencio reino por toda la habitación.

—Yo te amaba, Edward- solté no queriendo cargar con esto más, dándome la vuelta queriendo dejar de sentirme tan vulnerable.

—Y yo a ti.

Di la vuelta y lo enfrente.

—No, no lo hacías, porque si de verdad me hubieras amado, en este momento no hubiera otra, quizás nunca lo hiciste.

—¡Lo hice!—respondiendo mis replicas por primera vez, su voz sonaba como si de alguna manera lo hubiese ofendido con mi comentario— yo… no tengas tan mala imagen de mí, entiende que es lo mejor…

—¡Lo mejor!, lo mejor para ti, querrás decir. Por cierto ten —agarre mi bolsa que no se en que momento la había tirado, de ella saque los papeles que poco tiempo atrás me había dado.

—Ten tu puta libertad —dije y le aventé los papeles del divorcio a la cara ya firmados.

—Solo ten en cuenta una cosa, Edward, ahorita te sientes muy seguro pero llegara el momento en el que te agradeceré tus estupideces y tú te arrepentirás, eso tenlo claro.

Al momento en que cerró la puerta fue que me permití derrumbarme.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _Llegaba al consultorio de mi marido, pronto iba a ser nuestro aniversario y pensé que sería buena idea sorprenderlo con una cena, él había tenido que quedarse hasta tarde por una cirugía de emergencia._

 _Pero todo cambio al ver a una rubia salir de este con la ropa toda desarreglada._

 _Mi corazón emepezó a palpitar de manera frenética._

" _No…el no…"_

 _Camine con miedo de que la otra persona que estuviera ahí fuera… mis peores miedos se hicieron realidad cuando vi a mi marido de espaldas abrochándose la camisa._

— _Así que esta era la cirugía de emergencia —Mi enojo en estos momentos era más grande que mi corazón roto, como pudo atreverse…_

 _Él se volteo sobresaltado, lo que me sorprendió y me irrito al mismo tiempo más fué que en su cara se podía ver el fastidio que le causaba mi presencia y no había ningún signo de culpabilidad. ¿Cómo se atrevió? Pensaba que me amaba, que me quería, porque esos ojos que antes me miraban con tanto amor y deseo me miraban de una manera que jamas pensé que me verían, a este punto las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, ¿que estaba sucediendo?, bueno creo que es más claro que el agua._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que llegaría tarde —replico, y yo no podía entender que derecho tenia en hacerme las preguntas a mi._

— _Así que estás eran de las emergencias por las cuales nunca llegabas a casa_

— _No te importa —dijo toscamente— vete a casa, luego hablamos, tengo mucho trabajo por terminar._

 _¿Donde estaba el hombre con el que me había casado?, que sucedió con ese hombre tierno y cariñoso. Tenía tantas ganas de lanzarme encima, su maldito descaro me desconcertaba de tantas formas, desde cuando era tan cínico y frió. Más bien desde cuando le valía yo._

 _Creo que en el interior tenía esa respuesta más, en lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos era en irme y largarme de ese lugar tan…_

— _Espera, antes de que te vayas necesito que firmes los papeles de divorcio —me sorprendí ante lo que dijo, y sentí algo de mi romperse en cuanto me había volteado y vi como saco los papeles de un sobre manila y los puso en su escritorio._

 _ **FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

Oí unos toquidos en la puerta me levante despacio, todo parecía tan irreal, se han sentido de la manera en que ves lo que pasa, te mueves por inercia más tus sentidos no son tus compañeros en esos instantes, parecía como si estuviera en la sala de cine viendo una película, las cosas sucedían y actuaba pero no lo sentía por completo y todo pasaba demasiado rápido como para entender.

—Oh Dios mío Bella, lo siento tanto- sentía unos pequeños brazos a mi alrededor, eran mi única balsa, mi único consuelo, me permití llorar y desahogarme frente a ella.

—Alice, el no… ya no me ama, nunca lo hi..zo— dije en medio del llanto.

Me separe de ella lentamente, no quería que el abrazo terminara peor de alguna manera sentía que su cercanía me hacia daño, Alice no noto eso tan solo dijo.

—Si, lo hizo Bella, créeme que conozco a mi hermano y nunca lo vi tan feliz que cuando estaban juntos.— me solté rápidamente, fruncí el ceño, no podía culparla, era su hermano después de todo, pero no soporto que lo justifique con cosas que no eran mas que falsas, y lo peor que me hacían daño.

—Si me ama tanto como tú dices porque me engaño, porque me mintió.

Alice solo me miro, no sabiendo mas que decir, mi respuesta la había dejado sin palabras

—No lo sé…

—Yo… yo no puedo seguir aquí, por favor ayúdame, no me puedo quedar.

Así fue como termine al día siguiente en un vuelo directo a Londres, supongo que puedo decir con sinceridad que el tiempo cura las heridas.

Edward mi ex marido me hizo mucho daño, hubo un tiempo en el que no me sentía segura ni conmigo misma, no me sentía segura con mi aspecto, incluso hubo un momento en el que llegue a creer que el fin de mi matrimonio fue por mi causa.

Así como hubo muchas lágrimas, tanto dolor, entendí que mi felicidad no dependía de nadie, solo de mí, entendí que la felicidad no existe, existen los momentos felices, claro, pero la felicidad como tal no. Yo soy quien escoge con quien quiere pasar esos momentos, con quien disfrutarlos yo soy la única dueña, y nadie me puede decir lo contrario.

Pueden decir que soy amargada, que soy una maldita despechada por lo que él me hizo y hablando de la herida, tal vez antes si, lo admito pero ahora, ahora no.

Mientras veía la lluvia caer en el centro de Londres, en la seguridad de mi departamento, por primera vez después de casi un año, me había animado a… escribirle a la única persona que me apoyo y me entendió. A la persona que fué mi bálsamo en los peores momentos.

Alice.

Ella y mi familia eran los únicos que sabían de mi estancia en Londres, por familia me refería a Charlie y a Renne, ninguno de los Cullen a excepción de Alice sabían algo.

 _Querida Alice_

 _Siento en toda el alma no haber contestado tus c_ _orreo_ _s antes, pero espero que comprendas que no estaba lista._

 _Sabes han sucedido tantas cosas, he logrado unas que en la vida me hubiera imaginado, siento decir esto pero, ahora lo entiendo, a lado de tu hermano estaba estancada, yo en el me refugiaba, tenía miedo de salir al mundo sola._

 _Creía que a su lado todo era posible, creía que mi felicidad era el, cuan equivocada estaba Alie. Comprendí que la felicidad depende de mí y de nadie más, en mis actos, en lo que haga para mi bien._

 _No hacer las cosas pensando si le gustará o no a alguien, comprendí cuan baja autoestima tenía, cuan apegada y dependiente me volví._

 _Sabes, creo que puedo entender a tu hermano, le dejaba todo a él, hablando de la parte sentimental de la relación._

 _Y sabes aunque parezca algo irónico una persona muy especial me ayudo a comprenderlo._

 _Su nombre es Mark, es un asesor financiero en la editorial en la que encontré empleo, soy muy feliz en el puesto laboral en el que me encuentro, he superado tantas metas que me había auto impuesto y no sabes cuan complacida estoy._

 _Me gustaría poder decir que lo que Edward hizo ya no me duele, pero eso sería una vil falacia, la herida todavía escuece, pero llegará el día en el que recuerde a tú hermano como el hombre con el que pasé muchos momentos felices y el que me ayudo a entender que debo de ser feliz por la simple razón de estar viva._

 _Volviendo a Mark, lo sé, lo siento me distraje con otras cosas, te imagino toda ansiosa queriendo saber más de él, bueno pues el… él es un hombre carismático, tiene los ojos azules, puedo decir que eso ojazos desde el primer momento me dieron la tranquilidad y paz que tanto necesitaba, al principio no lo entendía, es un hombre que tiene sus defectos y sabes que es lo que me gusta de él, que los admite y trata de trabajar en ellos, así como sabe cuáles son sus limites_

 _Puedo decirte con total seguridad que de las decisiones que he tomado en mi vida, una de las mejores fué haber tomado ese vuelo hasta aquí, necesitaba un lugar neutro, un lugar que no me trajera recuerdos, un lugar que me ayudará a sanar, no te digo que a olvidar, porque soy de las que creen firmemente que es mejor sacar lo bueno de lo malo que simplemente hacer como si las cosas no hubieran existido. Porque si no de que me serviría haberlas vivido._

 _Te extraño, añoro hasta los momentos en los que me obligabas a ir de compras, nuestra confidencia, ¿Cómo esta Esme, Carlisle? Todos…_

 _Espero tu respuesta con ansias._

 _Te quiere…_

 _Bella Swan_

Sentí unos brazos envolverme desde atrás e inmediatamente supe de a quien le pertenecían, me relaje y sentí un beso en un costado de mi cuello.

—¿Qué haces hermosa?

—Le escribo a Alice, creo que ya es hora.

Me voltee con la intensión de darle un beso, cuando el sonido del timbre me sobresalto.

.

.

.

 _Había conocido a Mark a la semana que había entrado a trabajar, estaba haciendo fila para comprar mi café, cuando me di cuenta que había olvidado mi bolso._

 _Cuando de repente una mano blanquecina había aparecido pagando mi café, me molesto en demasía, no era mi mejor momento._

 _Después con el tiempo me di cuenta de que trabajaba en la misma empresa._

 _Un día cuando estábamos platicando cuando hacíamos fila por un café, me pidió cenar, no sabía qué hacer, tan solo habían pasado 3 meses desde que había llegado a Londres, a mi nueva vida._

— _Lo siento, pero estoy ocupada._

 _Huí_ _despavorida como vil cobarde, no creía que debiera de salir con alguien, por lo menos no tan pronto, y si me volvieran a lastimar, y si también me cree poca cosa._

 _Lo amaba, él era mi vida, al principio creía que éramos felices, pero al parecer yo era la única que pensaba eso._

 _Claro que me di cuenta cuando las cosas empezarón a cambiar, ya no habían las caricias inocentes de cualquier pareja enamorada, ya no habían esas miradas de confidencia, tal vez yo no me puse a la altura ¿ Acaso pedí demasiado?_

Ahora que lo pienso y reflexiono sobre mis primeros meses en Londres, mi pensamiento no era absolutamente nada coherente, tan poca cosa me creía como para pensar que no estuve a la altura de alguien, ¿Por cuánto tiempo me estuve auto flagelando? Que hizo que me volviera tan dependiente al punto de intentar ser lo mejor para alguien, y no para mí.

No estaba nada bien que mi vida dependiera de esa forma a alguien, una de las preguntas que frecuentemente me hacía era…

¿Que tenía ella que yo no?

Ahora me puedo contestar con toda sensatez y racionalidad. Nada, esa es la respuesta, ella esa rubia, Tanya, solo fue un medio, la gota que derramo el vaso. Nuestro matrimonio ya estaba roto desde hace ya tiempo.

No es que me crea mejor que ella solo que me valoro y lo que más valoro de mi misma son mis valores, yo no podría meterme en un matrimonio sea en la condición que sea.

Lo vuelvo a repetir, no me creo mejor que ella, porque no lo soy, nadie es mejor que alguien, todos somos diferentes, cada cabeza es un mundo, ¿se imaginan vivir en un mundo donde todos fuéramos iguales? Que clase de vida sería esa… no existiría el arte, ni los nuevos descubrimientos, porque todos pensarían en lo mismo, de que serviría esforzarte en algo cuando sabes que alguien más lo haría tal cual y como tú.

Ser diferentes es una bendición, claro las decisiones de las personas que nos involucran y rodean nos afectan, hacen que suframos, pero de igual manera que sería nuestra vida sin algo de dolor. Como sabríamos que los momento felices existen sin el sufrimiento.

Para entender y aprender de nuestros errores debemos de sufrir si no que caso tendría la vida, un poco de dolor a veces es bueno…

Con el tiempo Mark se fue ganando mi confianza y me di cuenta que no por haber tenido una muy mala vivencia tenía que privarme de todo, él se ganó mi confianza de la manera más tierna y comprensiva, nunca trato de presionarme, siempre fue a mi ritmo, me ayudo a madurar y entender que soy perfecta tal y como soy, que no necesito la aprobación de nadie para sentirme bien.

.

.

.

Volvimos a oír el sonido del timbre, Mark se adelantó mientras que yo terminaba de mandarle el correo a Alice.

—¿Se encuentra Isabella Cullen?

Escuche esa voz que por durante mucho tiempo, significaba mis sueños y mis esperanzas, pero que con el tiempo y las circunstancias el oír su voz me traía recuerdos no tan gratos, era una mezcla de sentimientos, que era lo que sentía ¿Amor? No, no era amor ¿Nostalgia? ¿Melancolía?

Me pare de la mesa decidida, ahora no solo estaba yo, no solo tenía que luchar por mí.

—Aquí no se encuentra ninguna Isabella Cullen- Dijo Mark con los puños apretados, desde donde estaba podía ver lo tenso que se encontraba.

—¿No? pero…

—Se encuentra Isabella Swan y en un futuro Isabella Petterson- pude ver la cara de confusión de la persona que estaba fuera del portal, vi cuando todo empezó a encajar en su cabeza, miro sobre el hombro de Mark, un inmenso brillo de furia se podia apreciar en la mirada dirigida hacia el ocupante del departamento y por un momento senti miedo.

Lo que no me esperaba era la reacción de Edward, se abalanzo hacia Mark propinándole un golpe en la quijada, pero él no se quedó atrás y se abalanzo hacia Edward golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Hijo de puta!, como te atreves a volver —gritaba Mark

—¿¡Como putas se te ocurrió ponerle una mano encima!? ¡ES MI MUJER!

—¡No lo es!

—BASTA- grite lo más fuerte que pude intentando que pararan

Se detuvieron no sin antes darse uno que otro empujón.

Detrás de Edward apareció ni más ni menos que Alice, tenía los ojos llorosos y el celular en la mano.

—Bella , Dios, lo siento tanto, no debí de decir nada- Dijo entre hipidos.

—Está bien Alie, en algún momento esto tenía que suceder— le entendia, despues de todo era su hermano y siempre penso que todo lo que pasó no fue sin mas un malentendido.

—Lo mejor es que yo me vaya— Se acercó a mí dándome un abrazo y con un asentimiento hacia Mark se fue hacia el elevador.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Pregunté

Sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi inmediatamente.

—Yo... Yo necesitaba verte..

—No veo para que sinceramente

El no dejaba de ver a la persona que se encontraba pegado a mi.

—¿Crees que tal vez podríamos hablar en privado?

Suspiré con cansancio pero asentí y me hice a un lado para que pasara al departamento.

Cuando vi que ya estaba dentro me volteé hacia Mark y lo abrace, hundí mi cabeza en su pecho y aspire su olor, quería quedarme con el, me hacía sentirme segura y me recordaba a la brisa de cuando estamos en la playa, la arena, el Sol...la tranquilidad.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, puedo...

—No quiero, pero debo...

—Tú no le debes nada.

—No, a él no le debo nada, pero a mí si. necesito poder cerrar ese ciclo de mi vida por completo.

—Muy bien, estaré cerca, llámame.

Lo mire consternada

—¿Te vas?

—Es lo mejor, necesitas hacer esto tú sola.

—Lo sé

El de agachó y le dio una pequeña caricia a mi vientre

—Cuida a mami, corazón

Se paró y camino hacia el elevador no sin antes darme un beso en la frente.

Eso era lo que más me agrada de Mark, era una persona tan comprensiva y tan calida, a pesar de haber estado enamorada de Edward en aquellos tiempos en la universidad, jamas senti aquello con el, nunca de hecho.

Suspiré hondo y me dirigí a mi pasado, para poder vivir por completo mi presente.

Al levantar la vista Edward estaba parado cerca de la puerta, vio cuando Mark se despidió, ya que no apartaba la mirada de mi vientre. Me puse la mano en el en modo de protegerlo de esa mirada, no era una buena mirada.

—Estas..

—Sí, estoy embarazada

Camine con calma hacia la sala.

—Toma asiento... ¿Qué haces aqui?

—Tan directa como siempre, aunque has cambiado-Dijo con una sonrisa torcida, mientras se sentaba y yo enfrente de el.

—No veo cómo eso pueda tener relevancia, pero si, he cambiado, no soy la misma que dejó Nueva York tiempo atras.

.—...Perdóname- Levante la vista al oír eso. Se veía tan apresunmbrado y demacrado, esperaba muchas cosas, tal vez reclamos, o que me culparia de muchas cosas que dejó pendiente antes de irme, pero nunca espere una disculpa.

—Yo... yo lo siento Bella, estaba fuera de mi, se que no fui un buen esposo, pero...

—Te perdono —Solté, al decirlo sentí un especie de peso que se me fué quitado de encima. Me sentía más liviana.

Sentí que unos musculosos brazos me abrazaban y me alzaban, abrí los ojos sorprendida, tampoco me esperaba eso, mi sorpresa fue tanto que no correspondi a su abrazo solo me quedaba quieta por unos segundo y despues me separé gentilmente de el, el levanto la vista confundido.

Puse mi mano en su mejilla y la acaricie con ternura, el cerro los ojos y se acercó más a mi.

—Seremos una familia, te lo prometo, seré un gran padre para ese bebe, lo querré como si fuera mío- Dijo mientras tocaba mi vientre. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, ¿enserio pensaba que podia abandonar a Mark? A la persona que más me apoyo en mi dolor y ayudo a curarme, ahora el que tenia ideas idealistas era el.

—Hablé mirándolo a los ojos todavía con la mano en su mejilla, con ternura y melancolía dije— sabes cielo, si no hubiéramos cometido tantos errores en el pasado, este bebe hubiera sido Tuyo y Mío, nuestro sueño hecho realidad ¿lo recuerdas? Al principio de nuestro matrimonio soñábamos con algo así— Me aleje por completo de él.

—Pero no fué así...—dije tristemente, no, no iba a llorar, no lloraría por algo que nunca pasara.

—Bella…no, no nos hagas esto- Dijo con la voz rota, en la vida lo había visto así.

—Yo no hago nada, más que seguir con la vida que me tocó. Mi amor este bebe pudo haber sido tuyo... Pero no lo es.

Me acerque a el a una distancia decente, no queria besarlo ni siquiera tocarlo, fue cuando me di cuenta de que ya no lo amaba.

—Es de un hombre que me mostró apoyo comprensión y cariño, aprendí a ser feliz, con las pequeñas cosas, con los pequeños detalles.

Edward tragó saliva, podía ver en sus ojos, lo roto que estaba mientras evitaba mi mirada y la posicionaba en la puerta.

—El hombre que estaba afuera...

—Sí, es el.

—¿Lo amas?- Podía ver el dolor que le producía decir esas palabras

—Sí, lo hago.

Tomó su chaqueta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando se volteó.

—Te amo, sabes, no podía irme sin decírtelo. No sabes lo que daría por qué siguiéramos estando juntos y es bebe que llevas en tu vientre fuera mio.

Sonríe tristemente, porque a pesar de todas las circunstancia aquel futuro nunca ocurrido hubiera sido hermoso. Por un segundo podia ver a mi hijo, a nuestro hijo, los tres juntos felices pero sobre todo unidos, y amandonos.

Sacudí la cabeza, era inutil pensar en eso, nunca pasara, nunca pudo ser.

—Sí, lo sé, por qué daría lo mismo que tú... Pero no se puede Edward, Se feliz.- Dije

—Nunca podré serlo completamente, por qué tú eres mi felicidad, tú eres mi motor, lastima que no lo entendí antes... Si lo hubiera hecho no estariamos en esta situación

—Tal vez, pero el hubiera no existe.- sin poder evitarlo me acerqué a él y lo abrace fuertemente.

El me abrazó con el mismo ímpetu y me dio un beso tan significativo en la frente.

—Te amo...- Después de decir eso, abrió la puerta y se fué...

Comencé a llorar sin poder evitarlo, llorar por lo que pudo ser y no fué, por hacerle daño a la persona que alguna vez amaste. Por el tiempo perdido y los sueños rotos.

Sentí unos brazos envolverme, sonreí, la vida todavía me tenía preparadas muchas cosas. Un poco de dolor a veces es bueno... Perder, para recuperar algo.

 _ **Sufrir... Para Vivir**._

.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, es una historia que se me ocurrió en unos de esos momentos, escuchando música triste.**

 **espero que dejen sus comentarios.**

 **alondrixcullen1498**


End file.
